Time of flight ranging systems are now used in a variety of commercial and consumer products. A typical time of flight ranging system includes a ranging light emitter, such as a laser, that emits pulses of light. This light travels toward a target, and some of the light reflects off the target surface and returns to the time of flight ranging system where it is detected by a reflected light detector. Since the speed of light is known, by precisely measuring the elapsed time between emission of the light and detection of the reflected light, the distance between the time of flight ranging system and the target can be determined.
Particularly in the realm of consumer products, there is an ever present desire for miniaturization of components. Therefore, new developments in packaging arrangements and methods for building those packaging arrangements are desired for time of flight ranging systems.